How to Win Back Lily Evans the Foolproof Way
by moshpitqueen
Summary: In response to a challenge. James and Lily have recently broken up. What would James do? [OneShot] JamesxLily


_This little fic was written as a response to a challenge by **100-percent-Harry-Potter-obssessed**. You can check out the guidelines in her profile. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione would be together by now. Plus, Cho Chang would be long gone. (",)_

_The song 'Leave the Pieces' belongs to The Wreckers. (My friend Clarisa gave me the idea to use the song. Yay!) _

_CAUTION: Randomness ahead. You have been warned._

* * *

Lily Evans was fuming.

Anyone in their right minds would not dare mess with her right now. However, there is one particular person in all of Hogwarts that will, theresay, _gladly _step on the line.

James Potter, along with his ever-present cronies, came up to her.

"_Helloo_, Lily bunny," he greeted flirtatiously and moved closer to her. Lily couldn't have been more shocked at his behavior after what he did.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him her deadliest glare yet. She pushed him a little. "Potter, _darling_, can you please explain to me what have you done earlier?"

James looked mystified. "What's with you, Lily? I haven't done anything… _yet_."

Lily was about to explode at that moment, when Professor Slughorn, out of nowhere, offered, "Crystallized pineapple, Miss Evans?"

Lily choked back her insults and managed to say, "Uhm, no, thank you, Professor. Perhaps _Potter _here wants a piece?" she said in a strangled tone. James tried not to laugh.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking." Finally, after receiving a no from Peter, Remus and Sirius, Slughorn finally left.

Lily proceeded with her rant.

"Oh, so that sign over at the Common Room that says '_I heart you forever and ever Lily Evans!_' is not one of your pathetic stunts?" she hissed.

The Marauders, except James, all roared with laughter.

"Right smack in the gut, mate," said Remus. Surprisingly, his nose wasn't buried in some book or other.

"She got you right," added Peter.

But James still looked puzzled. "_What are you on about?_ I didn't put that! I swear on Snape's greasy hair!"

Lily tried hard not to raise her voice. "I told you a million times, Potter! I will not go out with you_ again_!"

Just last week, Lily finally gave in and agreed to go out with James, despite her stating the Giant Squid as her 'dating preferences' as her friend Alice puts it. She had regretted it ever since.

She spoke once more, twitching a bit. "Now, when do you plan to take down that sign?"

"Didn't I just mention that I didn't put it?"

Lily scowled. "Whatever. _Just put it down_!" She stalked away from them, dodging students along the way.

They all laughed. "What I don't understand is why she went out with you in the first place," remarked Remus.

James shrugged again. "She said she was tired of me pestering her all the time."

"Well, you are pestering her right now. That sign and all."

"For the last time, I didn't do it!" he said exasperatedly. "Why does nobody around here believe me?"

Sirius replied cheekily, "You're a Marauder, Prongs. Nobody is stupid enough to believe us."

A pause. "That seems like an unfair reason."

Sirius brushed it off. "Anyhow, old Lilykins is doing her nut on you now. I suppose this is the end of your _relationship_, hmm?"

But James wasn't listening. He, once again, thought of something utterly brilliant.

* * *

Lily yawned over her pancakes as she absently poked them with her fork. She hadn't got much sleep that night. Her friends have been pestering her about the sign, asking tons of questions. It wasn't until Alice shooed them off and told them to leave her alone.

Having seen Professor Slughorn offering crystallized pineapple to anyone who'd listen, she hurriedly ate her breakfast and bolted to the exit doors.

'_You're not sure that you love me…'_

Lily stopped short.

'_But you're not sure enough to let me go…'_

Slowly, she turned around. She gasped.

James Potter, Marauder extraordinaire, was standing on the Gryffindor table; voice magically magnified and was singing his little heart out, along with random dance moves.

The sight made Lily twitch. And twitch again. And twitch once more.

'_Baby it ain't fair you know  
To just keep me hangin' 'round _

You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown…'

Several students from other Houses cheered him on. James responded with a hearty cartwheel on the table.

Sirius Black yelled, "_Yeah_! BREAK IT DOWN!"

Some people even started to throw him money. James saluted them cheerfully and began to sing again, slightly a bit off key this time.

'_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go…'_

Lily frantically went to him and tugged at his robes. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "You're acting crazy, Potter!"

James just shrugged and whispered, "This one's for you, Lily bunny. By the way, Sirius confessed. He's the one who put up the sign."

'_You can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with  
And just let me move on _

Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you've left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone…'

Lily buried her face in her hands. She looked up when someone touched her shoulder.

"He's doing it for you, m'dear," said Professor Slughorn in an amused tone. "Don't you think you should thank him?"

'_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go…'_

Lily stared at her Potions teacher. She smiled. "Of course, Professor."

Slughorn smiled, too. "Now, crystallized pineapple?" He held out the box.

She glanced at James, who was starting to moonwalk his way. Peter and Remus were collecting the money and were shouting, "And the grand total shall be… twenty Galleons, forty Sickles, and a Knut!"

"Cool! We can buy a flying motorcycle with that!" howled Sirius happily.

James winked at her.

Lily can't help grinning back.

"Certainly, sir."

* * *

_What do you think? Random, eh? Anyhow, I had a lot of fun writing this. _

_Sorry if the song was a bit… random. It was the only country song I know and like, seeing as I'm not exactly a fan of that music genre. I'm more of a rock chick. _

_Right. Enough of that. Thanks for reading! _

_**PunkPrincezz017** _


End file.
